The invention relates to a stroke-transmitting device in particular for operating gas exchange valves of an internal combustion engine.
A stroke-transmitting device for the variable transmission of a camshaft stroke to a gas-exchange valve of an internal combustion engine is known from DE 100 61 618 B4. The stroke-transmitting device comprises a control unit having a first control means and a second control means which are coupled via a control cam and a support cam and are movable relative to one another in contact regions of the control cam and of the support cam in one degree of freedom during a constant adjustment of the stroke, the second control means being movable on the first control means in the circumferential direction thereof, which first control means comprises the control cam and the support cam. For adjusting the stroke, the first and second control means are movable relative to one another in the contact region of the control cam in the same degree of freedom in which the control means also move relative to one another during a constant adjustment of the stroke and, in order to adjust the stroke, the first control means can be pivoted about an axis, so that a relative movement between the first and second control means is produced in the circumferential direction of the first control means.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a stroke-transmitting device in which a stroke adjustment which is at least largely reaction-free is possible.